


2,616

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>영화 스포일러 주의</p>
    </blockquote>





	2,616

**Author's Note:**

> 영화 스포일러 주의

V-day를 해결한 후 환하게 웃으며 서로를 껴안고, 웃음을 터트리던 순간은 길지 않았다. 해리의 시신은 찾았나요? 라는 질문에 특별히 대답하지 못한 멀린을 두고 에그시는 어머니와 동생의 일을 해결하기 위해 집으로 떠났다. 그리고 일주일 후, 홀가분하지만 어딘지 지친 얼굴로 본부에 돌아왔다.

"멀린, 해리는..."  
"노력하는 중이네, 갤러해드."

청년의 눈썹이 움찔하는 걸 봤지만 멀린은 태연히 스크린으로 시선을 돌렸다.

"전 그 이름을 물려받은 적이 없는데요."

단단한 시선이 느리게 청년을 향했다. 남자는 대답하지 않았다. 입매를 굳힌 멀린은 잠시 왼편으로 시선을 돌렸고, 이내 몸을 틀어 다시 스크린에 집중했다.

"멀린. 난 그 이름을 물려받지 않았다고요."  
"어린애처럼 굴지말거라."  
"난 갤러해드가 아니예요. 우린 아직 해리의 시신도 찾지 못했잖아요!"  
"에그시..."

뒷편에서 나타난 록시-랜슬롯-가 청년의 팔을 부드럽게 잡았다. 엉망진창으로 일그러진 얼굴로 에그시가 숨을 가쁘게 들이마셨다. 복수를 위해 쉴새없이 달리고, 뒷수습을 위해 시간을 쏟아붓고난 후의 공백은 허무 그 자체였다. 무엇때문에 내가 킹스맨이 되었는데. 무엇때문에 그 힘든 시간을 견뎠는데.

"잠깐 나가자."

록시는 멀린에게 고개를 끄덕이곤 청년을 이끌어 방 밖으로 나갔다.

 

 

"그러니까 내게 가족이란건 말야. 뭔가 결여된 상자였어. 가정이라는 단어 앞에 붙는 수식어는 보통 '따뜻한'이나 '안전한', '아늑한' 같은 관용어가 붙지만 빌어먹을 우리집은 그런거랑 거리가 멀었거든. 엄마는 양부를 만났지만 그 미친놈은 범죄자에 깡패였고, 뻑하면 어머닐 때렸지. 물론 나도. 사랑스런 여동생만큼이라도 지켜보려고 별별일을 다해봤어."

정원 앞의 경계석에 쪼그리고 앉은 에그시의 눈썹이 심하게 일그러졌다. 고통스러웠던 기억이 떠오른 탓이다.

"약도 배달해봤고, 소매치기도 해봤어. 넌 상상도 하지 못할 그런거 말야. 이 모든 일의 시작은 아버지께서 돌아가시고부터 생긴거야. 모든게 무너졌지. 모든게 다. 아버지의 부재는... 마치, 그런거야. 묘사하자면, 내가 만약 멀쩡한 가정에서 자랐다면 100%의 에그시 언윈이었겠지? 아버지가 없는 지금의 나는 20%의 에그시인거야. 빈 공백이 너무 컸어. 너무..."

긴 속눈썹이 느리게 깜빡였다. 록시는 대답없이 청년의 이야기를 들었다.

"그때 해리가 나타난거야. 갤러해드가. 여자들 표현으로 하자면, 백마탄 기사님 정도일까? 뭐라고 묘사하면 좋을지 모르겠어. 어쨌든 해리는 나의... 거의 전부였어. 내 비어있는 80%를 그가 채워줬다고. 어떤 기분인지 알겠어?"

에그시는 결국 다시 훌쩍이기 시작했다.

"아버지같았어. 탄탄하고, 든든하고... 언제든 날 이끌어 줄 수 있을 것 같았어. 무슨 문제가 생겨도 해리만 있다면 난 다 해결할 수 있을 것 같았어. 이런 사람은 내 삶에, 내 평생에 처음이었지. 근데... 그 사람이, 내 삶의 목표같던 그 사람이 죽는 걸 실시간으로 봐야했던거야. 실시간으로!! 그 빌어먹을 교회에서 피를 뒤집어쓰고, 그 미친놈이 쏜 총에 맞아 쓰러지는 걸!! 심지어 우린 해리의 시신조차 찾지 못했어! 이걸 그냥 견디라고!? 엿이나 먹으라고해!!!"

록시의 팔이 건너와 청년을 끌어안았다. 에그시는 결국 울었다. 눈물과 콧물로 엉망이 된 채 에그시가 오열했다.

"찾아야해... 해리의 시신만이라도 찾고 싶어. 시신만이라도..."

단단했던 손 끝을 기억한다. 찻잔을 들거나 양장본의 고서를 들때면 우아하고 느리게 움직이지만, 무기를 쥐는 것과 동시에 그 누구보다 강하고 빠르던 그것을. 에그시는 가끔 해리의 손을 잡아보고 싶은 충동을 느끼곤 했다. 이유는 모른다. 그냥 그랬다. 넓은 등에서부터 매끄럽게 흘러내린 수트가 날씬한 허리선을 감싸고 떨어지는 것을 보며 기묘한 두근거림을 느끼기도 했다. 남자는 젠틀맨 그 자체였다. 완벽한 현대의 기사였다. 눈부신 롤모델이었다.

"멀린도 힘들어해. 꽤 많은 요원들을 잃어서 뒷수습만으로도 벅찬것 같아. 당분간은 그를 돕자. 갤러해드도 그걸 원할거야. 여긴 그의 보금자리잖아."

 

 

그 날로부터 한 달이 지났다. 그새 킹스맨으로서 6건의 임무를 마쳤다. 총 들고 뛰는 거창한 임무만 있는건 아니다. 그는 다른 지부의 상태를 확인하기 위해 여러차례 비행기를 탔고, 발렌타인의 벙커에서 얻을 수 있는 정보를 캐내기 위해 서버실과 남자의 개인실을 이잡듯 뒤졌다. 일에 쫓기다보니 시간은 금새 지나갔다. 문득문득 냉철한 갈색 눈동자가 떠오르곤 했지만, 애써 그것을 내리눌렀다. 에그시는 해리를 위해 움직여야 했다.

그리고 겨우 생긴 잠깐의 휴식시간을, 청년은 해리를 위해 보내기로 했다. 빈 집이 걱정되었던 것이다. 도착하자마자 켜켜히 겹쳐진 우편물부터 챙겨 들어온 그는 피클 위에 쌓인 먼지를 털고, 냉장고를 비우고, 청소기를 돌리고, 걸레질을 했다. 하루의 2/3가 순식간에 지나갔다.

에그시는 해리의 스크랩 룸에 오랫동안 서 있었다. 안쪽, 구석자리에 v-day 날짜의 Sun지를 가지고 있었지만 붙이고 싶다는 생각은 들지 않았다. 청년은 그 날짜 신문을 바구니 속에 던져넣었다.

청년은 천천히 계단을 밟아 내려갔다. 완벽히 정돈된 공간은 해리가 이 곳에 머물던 순간과도 비슷했다. 오래된 원목이 손바닥에 휘감긴다. 공기중엔 해리의 체취가 연하게 느껴졌다. 그가 즐겨 사용하는 스킨 내음일테다. 아니면 체취? 어느쪽인지 정확히 알지 못한다. 만약 그런걸 정확히 알 수 있는 관계였다면... 에그시는 잠깐 계단에서 멈춰섰다. 

그런 관계였다면... 

남자가 어떤 스킨을 쓰는지 알고, 화장품을 사용하지 않았을 때 나는 체취를 구분할 줄 안다면.

에그시는 침대속의 해리 하트를 상상했다. 깔끔하게 머리를 넘기고 흰 잠옷을 입은 채 침대위에서 부동자세로 누워있을 그를. 남자가 옆으로 몸을 세우거나 움츠린채 자는 건 감히 상상도 되지 않았다. 침대 옆 엔드테이블에 예의 그 검은 안경을 올려두겠지. 자기 전에 수면등을 켜고 신문이나 책을 읽을지도 모른다. 읽는다면 어떤 책일까? 디킨즈? 해밍웨이?

아침에 일어나 어떤 모습을 했을까. 시계를 봤을까? 아니면 휴대폰? 그도 아니면 바로 화장실? 아니면 신문을 가질러 갈까. 혼자 일어나는 건 쓸쓸하지 않았을까. 아니면 그런 것 따위 느낄새도 없이 재빨리 옷을 챙겨입고 샵으로 출근하기 바빴을까. 그럴땐 어떤 눈을 했을까. 에그시는 남자의 눈동자를 떠올린다. 깊은 갈색의 우주를. 감히 그 누구도 어림잡지 못할 남자의 지식과 교양, 기품이 배인 가을 숲을. 그 시선이 자신을 향했을 때를 기억했다. 날카로운 지성으로 빛났지만, 그래도 따뜻했었다.

무언가가 가슴 속에서 울컥였다. 에그시는 이를 꽉 물며 난간을 세게 붙들었다. 다 잡고 싶었다. 공기중에 떠도는 해리의 흔적을. 사라지지 않게. 집 밖으로 날아가지 않게. 다른 공기에 동화되어 흐려지지 않게. 다음달에 와도, 그 다음달에 와도 여전히 그 남자의 체취를 느낄 수 있게. 뜨거운 무언가가 뺨을 적셔와 청년은 손을 들어 얼굴을 감쌌다. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 

입을 벌렸지만 목소리가 되어 나오진 않았다. 에그시는 이를 물었다. 잇사이로 오열이 터져나왔다. 하지만 차마 그의 이름은 부르지 못했다. 그의 집에 와서 그의 이름을 부르며 울면 마치... 남자의 죽음을 인정해버리는 것 같아서. 다신 볼 수 없다는 걸 자인해버리는 것 같아서. 그래서 에그시는 해리라는 이름을 끝까지 부르지 못했다.

 

 

삼주 후, 에그시는 다시 해리 하트의 자택앞에 서 있었다. 짬이 날 때마다 이 곳에 들러 청소를 하고, 우편물을 정리하고, 무언가 잘못된 곳은 없는지 점검한다. 멀린에게 물었는데, 당분간 해리의 집은 처분하지 않고 그대로 둘 예정이라고 했다. 이유는 모른다. 에그시는 그저 자신 때문이려니 생각할 뿐이었다. 그는 나무 계단을 밟아 올라가며 쌓여있는 우편물을 하나하나 주워올렸다. 

Harry Hart

직방형의 두터운 종이에 찍힌 같은 이름들. 에그시는 물끄러미 서서 이름들을 하나하나 뜯어보았다. 그 철자는 기묘한 힘을 갖고 있었다. 시선으로 이름을 훑을 때, 혀를 굴려 발음할 때, 성대를 울려 입 밖으로 나올 때- 남자의 이름은 희미한 마법처럼 자신을 감싸돌았다.

해리. 해리 하트.

빈자리가 이렇게 컸던가. 에그시는 쓰게 웃으며 현관을 열었다. 안 쪽의 불을 모두 켜고 수명이 다한 전구나 한쪽 끝이 상한 벽지, 칠이 벗겨지려는 벽을 찾는다. 이 순간만큼은 슬프지 않았다. 에그시는 해리를 느꼈다. 남자가 일과를 마치고 돌아와 걸었을 복도를 함께 걷는 기분이 들었다. 그가 수선하고 관리했을 것들을 대신하면서 에그시는 해리 하트를 지켜나가는 기분이 들었다. 에그시는 모서리의 페인트가 살짝 벗겨진 몰딩을 찾아냈다. 그는 부지런히 페인트를 챙기러 지하 창고로 내려갔고, 이내 솔과 페인트통을 들고 와 조심스레 벗겨진 부분을 메꿨다.

"해리, 색 괜찮죠?"

에그시는 입술을 동글게 말아 후- 하고 바람을 불며 말을 이었다.

"이것과 같은색 페인트를 찾으려 얼마나 고생했는지 몰라요. 비슷한 색을 한 5개쯤 산 것 같아요."

고개를 아래로 기울여 표면을 흘겨본 남자가 다시 입술을 내밀어 바람을 불었다.

"결국 구입한 페인트 자체만으론 이 색을 낼 수 없어서 몇개를 섞었어요. 그게 이거구요."

은은한 아이보리. 에그시가 미소지었다.

"이건 해리 하트 색이예요. 제가 그렇게 지었어요."

1리터짜리 작은 양철통을 소중히 꼭 쥐며 에그시가 속삭였다.

"마음에 들면 좋겠어요, 해리."

에그시의 시선이 완벽하게 말라 원래의 페인트와 거의 구분되지 않는 모서리를 보며 말을 이었다.

"...갤러해드."

 

 

2주만에 깨어난 에그시는 초췌한 얼굴로 자리에서 일어나 안경의 보안코드를 불러주었다. 멀린은 말없이 그것을 받아적고 필요최소한의 질문을 던졌다. 비록 부상당한채 복귀했지만 에그시의 일처리로 아일랜드 지부의 변절자 색출작업은 완벽히 마무리되었다. 검푸른 색으로 물든 왼편 광대뼈와 이마에 붙인 반창고, 충혈된 눈으로 보고를 마친 청년은 수트를 챙겨입고 비틀거리며 일어났다.

"더 쉬다 가는게 어떻겠나."  
"아뇨, 좀 편히 자려구요."  
"갤러해드."

에그시는 부르튼 입술을 물었다. 대꾸할 기력도 없었다. 청년은 오른손을 들었다 내리곤 가뿐 숨을 내쉬며 병실 바깥으로 나갔다. 막 복귀한 록시가 따라붙었다.

"에그시!"  
"다음에. 다음에 이야기하자."  
"너 몸이..."

전용 캡을 부른 청년은 쓰러지듯 자리에 앉았고, 걱정하는 록시에게 시선조차 던지지 못한 채 사라졌다.

"사우스켄싱턴으로 가주세요."

청년은 기절하듯 잠들었다.

도착했습니다. 라는 음성에 퍽퍽한 눈을 연다. 잠으로 리셋된 머릿속은 잠깐 멍했고, 오후의 환한 햇살 속 드러난 2층짜리 주택은 자신이 마지막 테스트를 통과하지 못했던 날을 떠올리게하는데 충분했다. 흰 커튼을 뒤로하고 발코니에 서서 자신에게 엄한 시선을 던지던 갤러해드의 모습을. 

에그시는 통증으로 짧게 신음하며 내렸다. 한달만의 방문으로 우편물이 산더미처럼 쌓여있었고, 청년은 힘겹게 무릎을 굽혀 그것을 하나하나 주워들었다.

문을 열고 안으로 들어섰다. 동시에 자신을 감싸도는 그것에, 청년은 가만히 눈커풀을 닫았다 열었다.

감사합니다.

아직.  
아직 해리의 체취가 남아있었다.

청년은 비틀거리며 2층의 침실로 향했다. 당연히 손님방을 써야했고, 사실 손님방을 멋대로 사용할 자격같은 것도 자신에겐 없었지만 부상으로 지친 청년은 그저 해리의 모든 것을 느끼며 쉴 곳만을 찾고 있었다. 

굳게 닫힌 흰 문을 연다. 에그시의 입가에 지친 미소가 걸린다. 이 곳은 완벽한 장소였다. 해리의 체취가 더 진하게 느껴졌다. 청년은 떨리는 손으로 문을 닫고 수트 자켓을 의자 위에 던져두고는 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 

해리 미안해요. 일어나서 새 시트로 바꿔줄게요. 원한다면 아예 새 물건으로 사올수도 있어요. 그럼 이 시트는 제가 가져도 될까요? 하지만 제 집으로 가져가면 금새 당신의 내음이 없어지겠죠? 그럼 이건 여기 보관해야겠어요. 

해리

해리

해리, 조금만 더.

조금만 더 당신을 기억할 수 있게.

이 집안의 당신을 이대로 둬 주세요. 이것마저 가져가지 말아요.

 

잠깐 다른 곳에 들렀다 갈게요. 라는 말을 믿는게 아니었다. 멀린은 아무리 통신을 넣어도 응답하지 않는 청년때문에 미간을 일그러트렸다.  
일부러 여러가지 바쁜 임무를 주었던건데. 다른 생각을 하지 않게 하려고 그랬는데. 남자는 피로로 빨갛게 충혈된 눈을 꽉 누르며 다시 한 번 더 호출 신호를 넣었다.

"갤러해드. 에그시. 응답해."

바람이 불었다. 따뜻하지도, 시원하지도 않은. 무미건조한 바람이 길게 몸을 훑고 지나갔다. 에그시 언윈은 넓은 평야지대에 세워진 교회 앞에 서 있었다. 폴리스 라인이 복잡하게 쳐진 곳엔 인적이 없었다. 몇 달이 지났는데도 피비린내가 났다. 어쩌면 자신만 느끼는 냄새일런지도 몰랐다. 수십명이 쏟은 피는 다 치워졌고, 수개월간 바람이 그 역한 냄새를 쓸어갔을테다. 그저 나만이 그 순간에서 벗어나지 못했을 뿐이겠지. 청년은 눈을 꽉 감았고, 떴다. 그리고 천천히 입구를 향해 걸었다. 

문 앞에서 멈춰선다. 노트북에 연결되었던 영상이 선명하게 떠오른다. 죽어가던 사람들, 해리의 숨소리, 어지럽게 흔들리던 배경. 긴 막대와 칼. 비틀대던 시선. 파란 하늘을 배경으로 울려퍼진 총소리.

에그시는 천천히 무릎을 굽혀 검은 바닥을 쓸었다. 청년은 한참동안 그곳을 응시하다 천천히 바닥에 누웠다. 해리가 쓰러졌을 그 자리에. 홀스터에 걸린 총을 뺀다. 갑자기 웃음이 새어나왔다. 이런 적은 요근래 처음이었다. 뭐라 표현할 수 없지만, 그는 진작에 자신이 이 곳에 왔었어야 했다는 걸 깨달았다. 

"해리."

당신이 마지막으로 봤을 하늘

"...해리."

난 이게 뭔지. 조금은 알 것 같다.

 

"에그시. 응답해. 대체 지금 어디...!"

갑자기 들어온 송신 영상에 멀린은 숨을 들이켰다. 안경의 GPS가 활성화되고 새파란 하늘이 펼쳐졌다. 등골이 오싹해졌다. 지도에 찍힌 점이 어디인지 정확히 알고 있었다. 사우스 글레이드 교회. 해리 하트가 죽은 장소였다.

"...에그시..."

응답이 없었다. 아무런 소리도 들리지 않는다. 멀린은 뇌 속으로 파고드는 온갖 부정적인 가능성을 누르기 위해 필사적으로 이를 물었다.

"에그시. 에그시 언윈! 대답해!!"

손 끝은 정신없이 미국 지부에 가 있는 퍼시벌을 호출했다.

"에그시!!"

퍼시벌의 위치가 표시된 작은 아이콘이 무서운 속도로 사우스 글레이드를 향했다. 순간, 작은 목소리가 들렸다.

"...이 시간이 필요했어요."

데스크 모서리를 붙든 멀린에게 에그시가 말을 이었다.

"와서 봐야했어요. 당신은 죽어도 보내주지 않았겠지만요. 하지만 이러지 못했으면 난 해리를 절대 보내줄 수 없었어요... 사실 지금도 마찬가지지만요."

진남색 소매가 안경 위로 겹쳐진다. 해리가 에그시에게 선물한 수트였다.

"죄송해요. 멋대로 임무 수행하지 않고 옆으로 새서."

멀린은 숨을 몰아쉬며 낮게 명령했다.

"당장 돌아와."  
"하지만 캐나다 일은..."  
"다른 요원이 간다. 넌 당장 영국 본부로 돌아와."  
"...알겠습니다."

 

 

징계를 위해서라는 말에 에그시는 쓰게 웃었다. 카펫이 깔린 복도를 천천히 밟는다. 에그시는 차라리 자신이 킹스맨에서 퇴출되길 바랬다. 해리의 바램은 아닐지 모르지만, 솔직히 괴로웠다. 삶을 이어가는 것이 고통스러웠다. 해리가 앉아있던 양장점의 소파. 함께 걸었던 복도. 그가 기대서 있던 벽. 해리가 소개해준 피팅룸. 함께 탔던 튜브. 모든게 남자를 떠올리게 했다. 

멀린이 킹스맨을 그만두라고 한다면? 에그시는 희미하게 미소지었다. 그래도 이제는. 별 상관이 없을 것 같았다.

에그시는 다이닝룸 앞에 섰다. 어두운 목재 문이 그를 막고 서 있었다. 청년은 짧게 이 곳에서 보냈던 시간을 되새겼다. 그리고 그것이 썩 나쁘지 않았다고 생각했다. 이런 일도 할 수 있다면, 다른 일 또한 할 수 있을테다. 모아둔 돈으로 대학에 진학하자. 하고 싶었던 공부를 더 하자. 해리를 위해서. 어딘가에서 자신을 보고 있을 그 남자를 위해서 절대 무너지지 말자.

눈가가 시큰해졌지만 청년은 두어번 빠르게 눈커풀을 감았다 떴고, 가만히 노크했다.

"들어오게."

멀린의 목소리에 문을 열었다. 남자가 항상 서는 아서의 옆 자리에 시선을 주려던 에그시는 잠깐 숨을 쉬지 못했다. 청년의 파란 눈동자가, 시간이 멈춘 듯 아서의 자리를 응시했다.

남자는 아무말 없이 얇은 입술을 다문채 에그시를 바라보고 있었다. 웃지도, 찌푸리지도, 반가워하지도 않는. 그저 응시하는 눈. 진중하고, 깊이있는 갈색 눈동자가 그곳에 있었다. 에그시는 굳어있었고, 이내 느리게 고개를 젓기 시작했다. 숨이 가빠졌다. 완전히 엉망이 되어버린 머릿속을 정리하지도 못한채, 청년은 힘겹게 입술을 뗐다. 하지만 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 눈물이 터져나온 탓이다. 

문가에 서서 패닉한 청년을 위해, 중년의 남성이 가만히 자리에서 일어났다. 평소처럼 소리없고, 우아한 움직임으로 에그시를 향해 다가간다. 더 접근하기도 전에 청년이 팔을 뻗어 그의 몸을 부둥켜 안았다. 그제서야 입술에서 목소리가 새어나왔다.

"해...리...!"  
"에그시..."  
"해리. 해리...! 아냐 이건 꿈일거야."

온 몸을 부들부들 떨며 에그시는 신사의 몸을 강제로 떼어냈고, 고개를 들어 얼굴을 확인했다. 넘쳐나는 눈물때문에 이지러진 시야속 떠오르는 남자의 모습을 확인한 그는, 다시 넓은 가슴속에 자신을 묻고 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 해리의 체취였다. 그의 집에 앉아서, 제발 사라지지 말라고 그토록 빌었던. 남자의 체취였다.

"해리 맞아요? 해리? 해리 하트 맞냐구요!"

뒷덜미를 부드럽게 쓰다듬는 손길을 느끼며 에그시는 남자의 품에 좀 더 밀착했다.

"꿈이면 죽어버릴거예요. 이제 난 절대 못 견뎌요. 두 번은 못해요. 두 번은 절대 못해요 해리. 정말 죽을거예요. 죽을거라구요..."

다시 울기시작하는 청년의 턱을 잡는다. 해리는 에그시와 눈을 맞췄다.

"에그시."  
"농담 아니예요. 정말 죽을거예요! 약속해요 해리. 다신 이런일 만들지 않겠다고. 어서요!"

울음소리가 터져나온다. 새로운 아서는 갤러해드의 뒷목을 부드럽게 감싸며 품안에 안았다. 긴 시간 에그시가 어떤 기분으로 살아왔는지 똑똑히 보고 있었으니까. 텅 빈 눈으로 자신의 집에 방문해 눈물짓던 그를 알고 있었으니까. 죽지 않겠다는 약속은 할 수 없다. 하지만 단순히 '알겠다'는 대답만으로 이 다정한 청년을 안심시킬 수 있다면 그렇게 말해주는 것도 나쁘지 않겠다고 해리는 생각했다.


End file.
